


Between Bullets, Blood, & Birdcages

by VatinCave



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choose Your Own Ending, During Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VatinCave/pseuds/VatinCave
Summary: You are the daughter of the chief of Dijaki, a technologically advanced tribe that was massacred during an attack by Overwatch. After being rescued from a Helix prison cell by Talon, you decided to join them in an effort to get revenge. However, your bloodthirsty "bodyguard" isn't making life any easier for you, and neither is the charming cowboy meet.This will be a choose your ending kind of thing. So yeah a Reader/ Reaper or Mccree:P
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning of Your End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> This fanfic contains sexual abuse, graphic violence, and emotional manipulation later on. There is also mention of dead relatives. If you feel uncomfortable with any of these subjects, this fanfic might not be suitable for you. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the reading.

Your whole life has always revolved within your tribe. It was a secluded society with very little influence from the outside world. Despite being such for various years, the Dijaki tribe was filled with advanced technology, some even surpassing that of modern civilization. Often seek by the rich men worldwide, who in exchange, would offer precious material not found within the tribe. Not that it was necessary, as Dijaki was able to thrive due to its geological location, having an abundance of precious stones, minerals, and elements. All of these factors combined made it difficult for other countries to invade the land, not to mention, they had the United Nations on their side protecting if anybody decides to disturbed their peace.

As the only daughter of the head chief, you were always heavily guarded and kept within the palace walls at all times. However, that never stopped you from having servants smuggle in all sorts of stuff from the outside world, from magazines to vintage music players and movies (even if you didn’t have anything to play them on), package food, to even cute little toys. You were so fascinated with the outside world. You have been trying to elaborate a plan where your father might let you go. At least for a couple of days.

It was during one of your study hours when it happened. The day your dream came true. But not in the way you expected.

A loud explosion was heard from the distance, and then, another, and another. Immediately, armed guards came bursting through the door. “ _ Madaeki _ !” You stood up from your chair, having the guard’s shout diverted your attention from the chaos that was heard. “What’s happening!?”

“An attack!” A guard yelled as the others surround and pulled you and your teacher outside the study room. In the hallways, servants were all running towards the underground tunnels for refuge.

“From who?!” 

“We don’t know yet! We only saw great airships from above!” 

“ And my father?! Where is he?! What about my brothers?!” 

“They’re preparing to defend! Your father ordered us to get you out safe and protect you!” The explosions were coming in closer and closer until suddenly, the palace shook violently. You stumbled to the ground and noticed pieces of the roof crumble down.

“They hit us!” Your elderly teacher screeched, although it was barely heard with all the devastation going outside. You were lifted back up by a guard who said something, but it was inaudible. It seemed that they were trying to escort you to one of the hidden pathways to escape, but all the rubble and debris made it hard to tell which way was which. It felt like you were running endlessly into nothing. Smoke started to fill your lungs, causing fits of coughs. You felt how the ground moved underneath your bare feet, with every explosion and every stone wall that fell along with it. Each second worse than the last, as you heard screams from everywhere. Pleads of help and begging for salvation. Tears streamed down your check, making navigation a lot worst than it was. People were hurting; they were dying, screaming till their last breath. _Your_ people. **** And you couldn’t do anything but cry and run.

Cry and run. 

Until you didn’t. You saw the guards come to a halt. Pillars had collapsed, making it impossible to go through. 

“What do we do now?” You coughed, but it was obvious no one heard. Before you could repeat it, a powerful gunshot was heard. You couldn’t see where it came from. “Protect the  _ Medeaki! _ ” 

_ Still nothing.  _

**_ Bang _ .  **

_ I can’t see anything.  _

**_ Bang.  _ **

_ I’m going to die.  _

**_ Bang.  _ **

_ I’m going to die. _

**_ Bang.  _ **

_ I’m going to die.  _

**_ Bang _ ** _.  _

_ Even till the end...  _

**_ Bang. _ **

_ I was useless.  _

__ You fell to your knees, and that’s when you saw the puddle of blood slowly streaming towards you.  _ This is the end.  _ You closed your teary eyes and prayed to the gods. 

You never finished your prayer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chap! 
> 
> I started writing this story on Christmas as a little thing to get my mind of Covid. 
> 
> I'm pretty new to writing, this being my first, second-ish fanfic that I write... 
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should start with this chapter or make it a prologue, buuuut here we are. This is a pretty short chapter, so I decided to upload the first three chapters together bc it felt like you might get a better feeling of the story. Does that make any sense? Anyway.. stay tuned for the angst, the abuse, the manipulation, the love, and the...smut....maybe?


	2. Two Cold Cages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> This chapter contains noncon/rape scene. If you feel uncomfortable, please feel free to skip that part.

_Cold._

That was your first thought the moment you gain consciousness. _Cold._

It was challenging opening your eyes. As every time you tried, blinding light would come into your darkness and hurt your eyesight. It was futile the first tries, but you could make out your surroundings after a couple of minutes or so. Concrete walls and floor, a metal door with a small window that was shut close, making it useless for looking through, and two fluorescent tube lights that were incapacitating your sight earlier. You leaned back and felt coldness hit you. The cold sensation finally woke you up and made you more aware of your current position. You were lying on the floor. Your arms had become numb from being tied behind your back by some metal object, yet your legs appear to be free. You were still wearing the clothes you had when the attack occurred: a shoulder-sleeve, white, silk dress. It wasn't enough to protect you from the icy temperature in the room. You had a bit of difficulty attempting to sit up; it felt like years since you were last awake. Looking down, you notice a couple of dry blood stains on your thighs and floor. You try to locate any wounds on you, but you seem to be fine aside from some neck pain. While you were turning your head, your jaw came in contact with something stuck to your neck. You really couldn't make out what it was, but it looked like a small box. _Where am I?_

"Hello?…" You shouted into the air.

"Hola?…."

"Bonjour?….."

"Ni hao?…." You spoke in other languages in hopes of someone listening, but it was to no avail. 

_Keep calm. I'm sure someone will come soon._ You shut your eyelids for a moment in prayer, only to be instantly remembered of the events that transpire; the explosions, the screams, the destroyed palace. You couldn't recall anything after seeing the blood. 

_I guess it wasn't mine… Oh Zatney, oh Zatney. What happened? My father, my brothers. Please protect them Zatney. Or what if they're…Oh Majani! May a merciful death was given to them, gentle Majani. Please show me mercy too, is all I pray. We have been loyal servants, and all I ask is for a moment of mercy. Show me strength, father Zatney._

Images of what occurred and all the terrible things your family might have endured played in your head. Over and over… until you fell asleep. 

***

Time was a mystery by now, but it seemed like a couple of hours had gone by when you heard noises coming from outside the room. You instantly sat up straight. It sounded like two people were having a conversation. You couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded like it was English. 

"Hello?! Is there somebody there? Hello?" The voices went silent, and then a few undistinguished whispers were passed in-between.

"Please, is anybody there! Help! I'm…" The little metal window finally opened. A face appeared, but you could only see pair of blue eyes. 

"Shit! She's awake." 

"Oh, please help!"

The person on the other side didn't turn to see you, as he kept discussing with someone else. Maybe he couldn't hear?You stood up and walked to the door, but before you could make it, your eyes turned back as an electric discharge knocked you down. 

"Stand back!" The man barked through the window. Your vision coming back to normal; you could hear the men still talking. 

"What do you want to do then?" The other asked.

"I don't know. She's awake now. It's going to make shit difficult."

"Yeah, I know. Fuck. I was waiting for this all day. And now it's all screwed up 'cause the bitch is awake."

"So, we just leave her or what?"

"Naw, I have an idea." 

By now, you were sitting against the wall. Your body flushed by the burning vibrations that had filled your body seconds ago. Tears gather in your eyes. The pain of the electric shocks only made it worst for your weakened body. 

"Please..." You whimpered before another shock paralyzed you; however, this one felt longer. 

"I said. Shut. Up! Laid down! Turn yourself over and keep your head down!" One of the conceal men spat orders at you.

You were still trying to catch your breath from the last shock when another hit. This time much stronger than the previous. You clenched your teeth as your body contorted back until it hit the concrete once more. Unfortunately, your head was facing upwards, which warranted another wave of pain. Luckily for you, you ended up facing down this time. The door finally opened, but before you could turn towards the men, you were shocked once more. 

"Aw shit. She pissed herself. Oh well. That dress was going to come off either way. Now, keep your head low."

You were still gaining back all of your consciousness when something heavy pressed down on the side of your head, pushing your cheek onto a small pool of your own drool, which the voltage torture had provoked you. Although your frame was heavy with fatigue, you struggle to get out of your oppressor's reach with the little energy you had left. You weren't going down without a fight. But alas, your efforts for freedom were useless, as you could only muster a pathetic kick that resulted in another shock. By now, your neck was burning, and your whole body twitched in uncountable pain. A black combat boot was the only thing you saw before your vision was obscure with a piece of fabric. One of the men tied the cloth behind your hair and pulled your head back once he finished.

"Good girl. Now. I don't want to hear anything coming out of your mouth. Not unless you want to be electrocuted again."

"Don't worry about that. The only thing _comin_ outta her mouth will be me."

Laughter from both men filled the room, as your heartbeat was getting faster with every movement they made. You heard rattling noises coming from behind you. A pair of cold hands started to rub up against your soft thighs; the unexpected contact made you jump, only to be gripped harder by those same rough hands. 

"Easy now." They lifted your hips and parted your legs, wide enough for one of the men to insert himself in-between. You felt a hand move your dress, pushing the material up to your back, exposing bare skin. A chill ran through your body as there were no garments left to protect you. Another hand took hold of your chin, cocked your head up, and brought your lips close to something. 

"Open your mouth." It smelled disgusting. Whatever it was, you didn't dare part your lips until you felt something brush up your inner thighs. You felt cold spit land on your inner folds. Eager fingers massage your entrance with the saliva, lubricating just enough for the thick member to insert itself with ease.

"Oh fuck, you fucking bitch. Your fucking pussy loves my cock, huh bitch?"

It hurt. It hurt terribly. You let out a cry, but it became muffled by the noisome object. It slipped into your mouth, but in the act of defense, you bit hard down on it. 

"Mother fucker!" The man in front screamed, slapping your face once he had pulled out—both your cheek and lip sting from the hit. The brute force was enough to tear open your lips, letting drops of blood run down your chin. He violently pulled your head up by your hair. "Fuckin' whore! Try that again, and I'll fuckin' kill you!" 

You swallow your sobs. Not wanting to test his threats, you obey their request. 

The taste of sweat, skin, and a tinge of metal, invaded your mouth, thrusting in and out, gagging you each time its tip graze the back of your throat. The same motions were felt on your lower regions, invading you further and further with every push. Hitting a sweet spot inside you that made your watery eyes roll-up. 

As much as you wanted to escape from reality, it became unavoidable to ignore a tingly lusting sensation inside you. 

Your body started to go against you. It stopped resisting the foreign entities, and it began to indulge the pleasure it was receiving. Accepting that there was no way out of this. 

You cursed yourself. You wanted to rip yourself about for allowing this to happen. It was wrong. You know it was. You didn't want any of this. But the pleasure was indescribable, and your body itch for more. It was as if your mind and body were at odds with themselves. 

It didn't take long after for your cries to turn into moans and your thoughts into a blank slate. Everything became a haze. Your mind kept fading in and out, only hearing groans and unintelligible comments. You don't remember when your dress was completely torn off or how you kept being switched into different positions. The blurred in your mind that only registered the heat and sweat of the bodies of the men that penetrated your orifices. The way the bit on your soft skin and the how your body had become more and more sensitive as the minutes passed on. It finally ended with a viscous sour substance running down your throat, and something warm spilled inside your rectum. The two intruders left you passed out, alone and more broken than before.

***

The dizziness started to overcome you. You haven't eaten since the invasion. You felt it in your stomach, and a thirst overwhelmed you. You didn't know how long you were out, but it couldn't have been for much. You had awoken with a headache and sore body. 

You shook your head to get rid of the cloth covering your eyes. Once it dropped, you stood up as best you could. The men were gone, and you were alone in the cell once more.

Shaken legs took you to the silver door. It was pointless, yet you still try to push it open. After breathless attempts, you headed back to a corner. You curled yourself tight, trying to defeat the low temperature with your own heat. It wasn't of much help as you spent the night shivering—that night and all the rest that came. 

***

Insanity began to creep. It was impossible to keep count of time. Whenever you tried, your brain would just give out. The period in which you were given food and water always seem to change. It would feel like days passed before you had the next meal. 

Fear always came to you whenever the door opens. You would always pray that it wasn't the men from last time. On occasions, an elderly woman would come in and clean the cell. But most of the time, you weren't so lucky. You could never see their faces, as they obligated you to turn to the wall before they would come in and blindfold you. If something didn't go the way they wanted, well, let's just say it hurt less to do as they please.

***

It horrified you the moment you started to pray for them to come. It had been a long period since they had last used you for their pleasures. Seeking their abusive touch as the only human contact available to you. It became the only thing keeping you somewhat sane. You detested how their absence had so much power over you. Especially when you realized they were never coming back. 

***

The majority of the time, you were left blindfolded, making it even more complicated to eat. You had to wait once the small door was closed again in order to approach the tray. It usually was thrown towards you, having to search where it landed with your feet. Since your arms were held back, it meant you had to kneel and eat off the floor. The worst part was when you accidentally spilled the little water they gave, which happen far more than you wish. 

***

The miserable days seem endless. Surrounded by the stench of your feces and urine, there was nothing to do but lay in agony and think. Think about what went wrong and the destiny of all those who you knew. The first couple of days, you had tried screaming for help, but every time you spoke, it was encountered with electric shocks, which eventually silence you indefinitely. You tried to keep your hopes up with prayers, but your faith faded away as time went on. The thought of suicide had become a constant guest in your mind. Going through with it was more difficult than it seemed. When you tried to bite off your tongue, someone had come in and stop you, healing you in the process. You had also tried banging your head into the walls and door, but it wasn't long till you became chained to the wall by your neck. Whoever your captor was, it appeared they didn't want you dead, just barely alive. 

***

Your mind was already set off spending the rest of your life as a prisoner, that is, until the metal door open once more. Footsteps approach. 

It didn't matter who it was; the elderly lady, your captors, the men, even death itself. You would welcome all. Anything to get you out of this solitary hell.

You felt a tiny needle injected into your left armed. Gradually, your eyes closed. That was the last time you remember being trapped in the cell.

***

A moment of deja vu hit your head when your eyes struggle to open once more. Again the burning lights and the coldness. Albeit, you weren't laying on the floor anymore, and your arms felt a freedom that had been forgotten until now. Your head rested on a soft pillow, with machinery next to you, monitoring your vital signs. White fabric covered your skin. _A hospital?_ An attempt to stand up was made, but you were too exhausted even to move your neck. Were you dreaming? Your stomach turned at the notion of being trap in an unknown place once more. If you had the strength, you would have gone into a panic mood, jumped out, and run to who knows where. Minutes passed in dread as you stared blankly at the cubical curtain. 

"Great! You're awake. How are we feeling?" The high pitch voice startled you. A brunette, middle-aged woman with golden glasses, stepped next to your bed, viewing your monitor and inputting something into the datapad she holds. "Looks like you're doing much better than yesterday. Feel any pain?" You shook your head slowly as a response.

When was the last time you had seen a human face? And a cheerful one, for that matter. Everything felt so odd. Had you been a prisoner for so long that the cold, lonely darkness became a norm for you? You were utterly lost; you wish the woman could just read your mind and answer all your questions.

"I'm glad. It seems that our newest medication is showing promising results. The condition you were brought in was terrible. I thought you wouldn't be able to recover at all." She smiled, touching you lightly, inspecting your wounds. It felt so weird. The gentle touch had become foreign to you, causing the heart monitor to speed up as anxiety started to creep up. You notice a name badge clipped to her white coat: Dr. Eda Nand. "Thankfully, we have Dr. O' Deorain and her team. You'll be good as new, in a day or two with the new stuff they're producing. Now, please look up." She lighted a flashlight at both your pupils. 

"Good, good. Everything is going nicely." She hummed, typing more into her touchpad. "Well, that's all for now. I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're doing. If you need anything, press that red button on your side and a nurse will help you. One should be bringing you some food in a moment. Try not to move too much and rest well. See you tomorrow." 

She turned her heel and left without you ever uttering a word. Does your voice still exist? It's been so long since you heard it yourself. You scan the area for a calendar or a clock. The monitor only indicated the time: 5:46 pm. 

_How long has it been? What date is it? Was I dreaming this whole time? It felt so real. Too real._

A nurse walked in silently, setting a tray of soft foods on your lap. She left as quickly as she had come in, avoiding your gaze. You lifted your hand to reach the spoon, and that's when you finally notice how thin and small they looked. Not only your hands, your whole arm. You brought both arms up to you. Were these really yours? So thin and bruised. Despite how weak they appear, no ache came when you lifted them. You assume it was the medicine Dr. Nand talked about.

After finishing what little you could of the food, sleep overtook you. Being able to rest on a bed after such a long time felt magical. It wasn't enough, however, to keep you from your nightmares.

***

Obscure shadows engulfing you in their darkness. Their nails tearing your layers of skin, creating rivers of blood that pour from you. You tried to yell, but your head was being unsown from its body until it became wholly decapitated. You watch in horror as the shadows slipped into your wounds. You wanted to cry, but the ability to do so was lost. In desperate attempts, you shook your head in hopes of claiming back your body. Nothing more but painful struggles because it was clear you were never regaining it back. You looked up, and there you finally notice a skeletal creature flying above you. Its wings cover with black feathers that dropped softly towards you. The monster inch closer to your face, opening its beak. Sharp fangs ready to devour. You flinched back, prepared for the deadly bite, but it never occurred. It merely hovered above you. Observing. It let out a cool breath, and with its claws, it tried to reach you.

***

Cold sweat ran down your forehead. The lights from the room had been turned off, and the food tray was gone—the monitor beeping loudly as your heart raced. The clock reading 3:12 am in red. You let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling, the irrational part of you expecting to find the skeletal creature up there. The medical rooms in Dijaki were quite distinctive compare to this. They felt warmer, more peaceful, opposite from the cold melancholy this place gave. Maybe it reminded you of that prison cell too much. You wonder once more what had been of your home, your family. Was anyone else alive apart from you? 

_Was I even alive?_

***

You awoke again to a nurse replacing your bandages. It was now noon. The nurse didn't speak much other than "Are you feeling fine?". You tried to answer, but your voice was still in hiding. You simply nodded instead. "I'll bring you your breakfast and notify Dr. Nand of you." 

You were still trying to swallow the bland mash potatoes when Dr. Nand greeted you. "I see you are looking even much better than yesterday. There is definitely more color to you." She once again looked into her datapad before turning to you. "Didn't I told you this miracle medicine would patch you up all good and quickly. Now I'm going to need you to stand up. Slowly. I'm just going to examine your reflexes and movement." 

After the examination, the doctor reached into her pocket and handed you a piece of paper, along with four packets of powder. "Follow the meal plan listed there. I'm going to need you to also drink one of those powder packets for the next four days. Do that, and you will be healed within a week. In any case, we should hurry. I'm sure someone will be coming to get you in any moment." She ordered hastily as she picked a plastic bag that was sitting next to her on the ground. "Come, the bathrooms are this way." 

Dr. Nand stood swiftly and began to lead you to the hallway. A stutter came out of your mouth in protest, but it was soon cut off as the doctor laid her hand on your shoulder. 

"I'm sure you have many questions." She said softly, conveying a sympathy that hadn't been present before. "I'm unable to answer you… but don't worry. You're… safe here. I'm sure Mr. Ogundimu will answer all of your questions soon enough. After all, he is the one that requested that your health be a top priority. A member will come to pick you up and take you to him. So quickly, get dressed." Dr. Nand looked down at you with a pity smile as she gave you the bag and let you in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the events seem a little fast-paced, but I really just wanted to get the meaty parts of the story. I did try to rush the story maybe a little too much, so I am sorry for that. Hopefully, the nexy chapter won't feel like that to you as it is where the reader will first meet our edgy boi for the first time;P. 
> 
> Criticism of my writing is always encouraged! Thank u!


	3. A Meeting Between Prisoners

The door shut behind you loudly. This was the first time you ever stepped into a bathroom other than your own, back on Dijaki. It was so different, just like everything else you have seen from the outside world; it was cold, small, and with white walls and floor tiles. You were beginning to ask yourself if everything else outside your tribe was like this, emotionless. So cruel. This is not how you thought it would be. Far from the perfect world, you imagined.

You were unsure whether to bathe or not since it seemed that Dr. Nand was in a rush to get you ready. It has been a while since you had last washed...

A quick bath won't hurt. 

Before entering the shower, something caught your attention -a mirror. You stood in front of it, witnessing your reflection for the first time after so long. You gasped at what appeared before you. An emaciated, pale face, with sunken eyes, and dry lips stared back. You untied the white gown, tossing it aside. Bones. Bones and bruises. Dark scars cover your figure. Your ribcage and pelvis protruded from your skin. Who was this person? She didn't look like you. 

She couldn't be you. 

You left the sad reflection and turned the hot water all the way up. The shower-head sprayed you with burning droplets. Finally warmth. You hated the coldness. You wanted to get rid of it and everything it brought. It wasn't hot enough. Not enough for the water to purify your being. Wash the shame and guiltiness inside you. The room became foggy, allowing for a moment of peace. Tranquility, from everything out there. Out there, where you had no clue about anything. The strange world you once had dreamed about, was the cause of your recent nightmares. The moment was short-lived, as a loud knock infiltrated your thoughts. Your name being shout. 

Your attempt to respond back fail, as it was still unclear how to speak again. You quickly got out and began to pull the clothes from the bag: undergarments, black, nylon tights, and a white with hints of black, turtleneck dress. It had a small logo printed on the corner. The letter T in red with a black background. It looked familiar, but it was hard to recall from where. The bag also had a pair of black boots, which you put on lastly. Everything fit so loose, including the shoes. It was an abnormal sensation, having fabric cover around your skin once more. You could feel almost collapsing under the new weight. 

Men were waiting for you, four bearing guns on their arms, and the other in a formal suit with a tablet. But that wasn't what caught your attention. Not by a long shot. To shock to breathe, you couldn't look anywhere else besides the hooded figure. For a moment, you thought it was a monster that stood behind them. All in black beside its white-bone mask, it stood tall with arms crossed. Even without seeing its face, you could feel a piercing stare. 

The man in the silver suit cleared his throat, finally bringing your attention to them. "I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Marcello Ciervo. I was sent here to escort you to Mr. Ogundimu." You remain silent, shifting your eyes between the guards and the creature that was behind them. The possibility of being killed or imprisoned once more dawn upon you. Fear kicked in. You took a step back, reaching for the bathroom's doorknob.

Marcello quickly realized what troubled you and gave a chuckle. "Oh, don't mind them. They're just here to protect you. As you can see, you are a _very_ special guest, and we wouldn't want any harm near you. Now, please follow me. We shouldn't take any more time than we had." He began to walk, leaving you behind with the other men who didn't move until you did. 

You follow Marcello through white corridors, passing medical rooms and staff, till you came to a spacious elevator. You enter after Marcello, opting for one of the corners, but the guards had taken up those spots leaving you in the center, right in front of the masked figure. During the walk, you had caught glimpses of dark wisps appear from every step it took. You weren't sure if it was your imagination playing games, but on the elevator, you have concluded that it wasn't entirely human. You assumed it must be a man due to its physique, but ever so often, you saw shadow-like fragments come from him. It was weird, but for some reason, it felt like there was no one behind you. Just bleak wind and darkness emanate from it. Maybe you had gone crazy after all. 

His essence perturbed you, sending chills through your body. You never wished to have been this close to him. A part of you wanted to turn around and just stare at the mysterious entity. Another part was too terrified to even move. In the quietness of the ride, you were able to hear him exhale in annoyance and grunt every other second. You just hope this experience near him would end as soon as possible. You looked over at the screen displaying the floor number: 4. You had come from the second floor, and Marcello had pressed the button to the top floor. The eleventh floor. You sigh in defeat. 

It was a very long and tense moment, at least for you, that was finally broken when the doors slid open. You couldn't leave the elevator fast enough. For a second, all the tension disappear as you awed at what was the eleventh floor. It was completely different from where you had been. The ceiling was meters above your head, with giant chandeliers hanging from them. The floor was of dark marble with a golden pattern, black walls, and enormous glass windows letting in the sun's light and giving sight to green fields. The common area was furnished with elegant golden decor and black and white leather armchairs where some people were sitting. The rooms you passed were a lot larger than those on the second floor, with ebony double doors and golden knobs. No building in Dijaki resembled anything like it. Marcello finally stopped at the last room in the hallway. He gave a rap on the ebony, "Mr. Ogundimu. It's Ciervo, and I brought along our little _princess_." He gave a smirk, which only prompted uneasiness in you. 

"Come in." A voice boom before Marcello opened the doors, letting you through. Your knees started to shake as you stepped into the large conference room and spotted a big man in a white suit approach you. He extended his hand politely to you. "Akande Ogundimu. A pleasure to meet you, your _highness_. I want to welcome you to Talon. Please take a seat." Flustered, you shook his hand and nodded. He was very handsome, with robust features, and despite the muscular built, an air of sophistication surrounded him. He let go of your hand and walked up to the large table in the center of the room. 

"I presume you weren't met with any troubles on your way here?" You shook your head as a response, but Akande's gaze was set behind you. The door had been shut already; neither Marcello nor the guards were in sight, just the hooded figure standing with its arms crossed.

"None." A low, raspy reply filled with discontent came from underneath the bone mask. Goosebumps ran down your back. Even his voice sounded inhuman. 

"Good to hear." Akande had seated himself across from you. His fingers pressed down on the table, and it lit on, displaying a keyboard and holographic interactive windows. "I suppose we should get started then." His smile had disappeared, being replaced by a more stern expression, chestnut eyes locked onto yours. A video pops up in front of you. It showed Dijaki on the day of the attack, from the perspective of a soldier. 

"Seventeen months ago, the Dijaki tribe was ambushed by the Overwatch organization, along with the English military force and a couple of Helix troops. It is believed that the Dijakis had a certain source of power or information that would help with the rebel Omnics in England. Your father didn't want to enter another war with the Omnics, and so, he refused to provide any help. That didn't seem to please the country's government much and a couple of months later, the attack occurred. From what we were able to gather, countless of Dijaki's lives were massacred, including that of your brothers." 

Hot tears drop from your chin onto the white dress. The video playing, showing how merciless the soldiers killed innocent people, not even sparing the children. A part of you always knew that day had sealed your brothers' fate, but hearing the confirmation, shatter you. You felt thousands of shards of glass pierce your heart. Holographic documents started to appear around the video, all baring 'Classified' in red. You skimmed through what you could with watery eyes. They all described what had occurred. You saw one article with your's and your father's name, mentioning how you were both capture and place in a Helix prison. 

"We tried to save your father, but… we were too late. Our sources within Helix told us that he had been killed after he had become of no use to them. They were going to kill you next, but fortunately, our Talon agents rescue you before that could happen." 

It was impossible to stop crying, your sobs filling the room, as the other two stood in silence. You didn't want to believe it. You always tried to be hopeful, but you knew it was true. Your father was dead. Your brothers as well. Everyone you knew was dead. You should have been too. You didn't deserve to live; too much of a coward to do so. Akande was now standing next to your chair, offering a handkerchief, which you took, too ashamed to face him. He didn't speak until you had calm yourself a bit. 

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." Ogundimu laid a hand on your shoulder. "I met your father a couple of years ago. The Chief and I had plans to work together in an experiment that could have change society as we know it. He was a brilliant and honorable man. I respected him. To me, he was like a friend. I couldn't believe that the UN had allowed such bloodshed to occur, after promising the Dijaki would be under its security." 

You stare at the video that looped once more. Processing everything that has happened. The soldiers with their black military uniforms, the gray drop-ships, the loud static from their devices, and the doomed souls that laid on their paths. 

_Is it true?_ Your father never had a love for the Omnics, but it's true he always hated war more. You remember how he had returned from an outside meeting quite angry, some months before the ambush. _Is it true then?_

"I want to help you." You met up with his umber eyes. They look so compassionate to you. His face softens as he slid his hand off your shoulder and turned to the holographs. "It's the least I could do." 

"How?" It was shocking how small and brittle your voice sounded. The amount of strength that it took to pronounce the simple syllable was unbelievable. Too frail to be even considered a whisper. Fortunately, Akande had heard the question, and a small smile form on his face.

"Talon will make sure Dijaki has its rightful owner back. In the meanwhile, you shall have all the necessities, accommodations, and more if you accept." He paused, tracing his fingers lightly along the edge of the table, as if to let you take in what he said. "But, for me to help you, I will need your help as well. Nothing extreme. Just information about what _they_ might be after." He motions his head to the video, where soldiers rampage through a house, shouting, unable to find what they search for. 

"Please, take some time to think about it. We could continue another day. I am sure you must be tired. Rest." 

Tired was an understatement. Devastated, seem to fit much better. Defeated. Confuse. It all didn't matter. Akande pressed into the table, the video and articles disappearing. He gestured towards the man near the doors, "Reaper, will accompany you to your room. He will be a sort of... your bodyguard, while you adjust yourself to the building. So please, don't leave your room without him. We wouldn't want you to get lost." The masked figure clenched his fists and grunted at the other, who just seem to be amused by Reaper's reaction.

_Reaper_. What a strange name. He sure fits the description of a grim reaper.

You started walking towards him, not sure what to do.

Maybe you had it wrong. Everyone else you meet so far has been...pleasant enough. Maybe you are just judging him unfairly...

The wooden doors shut a few inches bluntly from your face. Reaper had already gone out, not wasting a second on waiting for you. You glanced worrisome back at Akande, who only gave a smirked and wave goodbye.

Reaper was halfway across the hallway when you opened the doors. The hems of his black robe lifting fiercely with every stride. You try to match his pace, but you kept falling behind. The rest of the floor mirror what you had seen before on it. Just with a couple of indoor gardens and water fountains here and there. It was a fifteen-minute walk from one end of the building to the other, where four elevators were located. 

You lean against the wall, as far as you could from Reaper, catching your breath from the running that had wearied you easily. The doors closed, and the elevator began to descend to the eighth floor. 

What was his deal? If he was bothered by you, why accept the task? Couldn't they have chosen someone else? The both of you would be happier about it. And by the looks of it, he seems more inclined to kill you first before anything else... What is Talon anyway? You heard the name, somewhere…

"What?" Reaper's voice reverberated on the stainless steel, dark eye sockets now facing in your direction. You been staring at him the whole descent and hadn't noticed the elevator stop. You jerked your head down, biting the inside of your cheek. 

"Sorry..." You manage to mutter out softy. 

"Hurry up then." He grumbled, leaving impatiently. 

The ceiling lights gave a warm ambiance, and metal doors adorn the grey corridor. The rooms seem far smaller than upstairs. A right turn, a couple of paces, and you both stood in front of door 813. Reaper obscure the lock's keypad, hiding the code he typed from you. He shifted aside as the door slid sideways. You step into it, taking in the place: a bed with grey sheets, a white desk with a mini-fridge underneath, and a small closet, where two white shirts and sweatpants laid folded. There was a window parallel to the entrance and another door on the right wall. It was pretty cramped, but you couldn't complain; anything was better than the cell. 

"Be ready at seven tomorrow morning."

The door slid close with a loud **_thud_**. Better than a prison, right? You exhale deeply, ready to end the day. You started to carry yourself towards the bed when you hear a faint sound behind you.

“ _Jeeeez. Que mamon verdad?”_

A scream escaped your lips, straining your throat for the rest of the night. A bronze skin woman in purple materialized before you. You had stumbled to the edge of the bed, now gawking at her. 

"Then again, you can't expect anything else from him." A smirked crossed her lips as she turned to you from the door. Her metallic implants gleaming in the last rays of the sunset's light. "You okay?" 

You sat unmoved, your eyes following her as she inspected the room. 

"Nice place you got here." She chortles, sitting onto the desk with her legs cross. She didn't look threatening, but…then again, she did come out of nowhere. "Chill out. I'm not gonna do anything to you. I just wanted to meet you. See what's all the fuzz about. The name is Sombra." Her purple iris settle on you, awaiting a response that was never given. 

"Not much of a talker, _eh_? That's okay. Most people I deal with don't like to talk much either. Not that they ever tell me something I don't already know…" She rested her chin on her palm, smiling to herself. You only reacted with a frown and tired eyes.

"Fine, I'll get to the point." She huffed in annoyance. "Look, I think we can both benefit from each other. I have some juicy information that you would totally kill for. I mean, like, literality kill for. Lucky for you, I'm willing to give it to you. Don't have to kill anyone but obviously, it's not for free." 

With a cocky smile, she waved her free hand in the air, a projection popping out in front of her. Your eyes widened when the image of your mother showed. You had never seen this photo of her before. She was laughing in the picture, her blue dress draping onto a bed of flowers and her hands carrying a bitten apple. It must have been taken before she passed away. 

"Where did you get that?" You questioned her with a hoarse voice, which you try to alleviate by soothing the front of your neck with your hand.

"I found it while searching around. You wouldn't believe the rabbit hole I fell in." 

You tilt your head and furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll tell you, but understand that whatever we talk is just between us two. No one can know. _Entiendes_?" 

"Why? Are you not with Akande?" You voiced, still struggling to answer. 

" _Ha!_ We work in the same place, but I wouldn't say I'm _with_ him. This is more like…uh…a temporary job for me. You know? " She gestured with a swing of her hand in your direction. You just gaze down, and half shrugged at her question. 

"Anyway," She continues, crossing her arms, "the point is you understand not to say anything. Not Akande, not Reaper. Not anybody. If they find out, the deal is over. And trust me, I _will_ know the moment you tell them." 

You sat on the mattress, staring back at the picture of your mother. Your brain had shut down entirely by now. It was tiresome even to hold your eyelids open. The other woman's words were nothing but a buzz to you. 

Sombra rolled her eyes and snapped her blue fingers, the projection perishing from your view. "Hey. Pay attention."

"I don't care." You sighed. The sky started to turn completely dark. Black iron pole lamps began to illuminate outside on the courtyard. 

"Oh, trust me, you will care. You want revenge, no? You need me for that. Akande doesn't even have half the shit I do. I know a lot more about this matter than he ever will. I can give you all the answers you need." 

Sombra narrowed her eyes, observing the lack of interest on your part. Minutes passed in silence. She finally jumped off the desk and pulled a neon purple card from her pocket. A white sugar skull logo fading in and out on the card. 

"Let's talk again. I'll invite you to some coffee. Or beer if you're more into that." She gave a small chuckle, placing the business inside the desk's drawer. "Oh. And can you please pretend like this little meeting never happen? That would be just great, _amiga_. _Gracias. Buenas noches_." 

She disappeared instantly, leaving a flash of violet in her place afterward. You remained unmoved for seconds, waiting for any indication that Sombra might still be in the room. You let out a sigh of relief once concluding that she must have teleported somewhere else. You fell onto the firm bed and curled up into a ball underneath the sheets. Your head hurt intensely, processing the whole day. It was too much. 

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow you'll wake up and be back on the concrete floor, like always, and this would have been all just a strange hopeless dream. 

Just a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Days to all u sexi bastards;P
> 
> Finally done with the "exposition" chapters. Now to get to the good part:) 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed so far the three chapters, if not, it's understandable. Three chapters and no Mccree, and just a smidge of Reaper?! Wellll....good news, bad news. Next chapter would be the start of Reaper/Reader's relationship, buuut for those waiting for Mccree would have to wait a bit longer. 
> 
> Sorry:(
> 
> Chapter 4 should be coming out soon.


End file.
